RussMine 1
by Kawaii-Uchiha8338
Summary: Yea no one is gunna read this so :"D


Forward: This is a RussMine fanfiction but LuLaine too (I'm sorry Jazzy). Each one of the chapters are either based around RussMine or LuLaine. The fanfiction contains bad language, badminton and supernatural powers. You may continue reading.

Character Guide:

Jasmine Zeng:- Normal form - Supernatural being form

Personality: Shy, Caring, Honest and Cold Blooded

Species: Bastet, Cat Demon (all demons are weapon shifters, turns into a Silver Dager)

Supernatural powers: Lightning and Persuasiveness

Family: Brother (Human), Mother (Demon), Father (Human)

Nickname: Jazzy

Real name: Jasmine / Zeng Jia Ming

Elaine Li:- Normal form- Supernatural being form

Personality: Sadistic, Sly, Playful and Cold blooded

Species: Wolf Demon (all demons are weapon shifters, turns into Uchigatana)

Supernatural powers: Fire, Wind

Family: Unknown, Adoptive brother (Human)

Nickname: Uchi

Real name: Elaine / Li Wan Zhen

Russell Koh: - Normal Form / Mad Scientist Form

Personality: Calm, Unpredictable, Quiet and Warm Blooded

Species: Human

Supernatural powers: None ( does being awkward count? :P ) (but is extremely smart)

Family: Mother (Human), Father (Human), Brother (Human), Adoptive Sister (Wolf Demon)

Nickname: Da Ge/GeGe

Real name: Russell / Xiu Jun Han

(How he became a scientist)

Russell always like science and always got top marks in his science class but who would've thought he would become a MAD scientist. Russell was walking to his badminton practice when he spotted out of the corner of his eye, a small crumbling hut. Curiosity taking over him, Russell decided to go check it out. Gingerly opening the creaky old door, Russell carefully stepped into the hut and there he found a proper lab with unknown DNA samples and strange mutations frozen and kept on a shelf. Russell couldn't resist the lab so he decided for it to be his new hideout. Over the month Russell spent all his free time in the lab mixing DNA and mixing up the place.

Lu Han: - Normal Form - Supernatural being form

Personality: Childish, Cheerful, Kind, Warm Blooded

Species: (Runaway) Angel

Supernatural powers: Telekinesis

Family: Unknown

Nickname: Lulu, Xiao Lu, Lu-ge

Real name: Lu Han.

Chap 1. (RussMine based)

"Do I seriously have to go?" Jasmine whined, slouching down and looking at her little brother disapprovingly.

"Yes, you do! I thought you like badminton." Jasmine's mother snapped back, immediately.

"But I don't want to go with him!" Jasmine continued to complain, glaring at her brother who gave her a cheeky grin.

"Stop being so arrogant!" Her mother nagged, pushing the two siblings out the door immediately slamming it shut.

"You better listen to me,Trent" Jasmine said coldly towards her brother as he skipped along to the MRT station. It's not that she hated her brother, no, it's that every time she went to his badminton lessons she would see a certain someone that makes her heart stop and her brother would always know just how to embarrass her. Sighing, Jasmine pulled out her phone, scrolled through her contacts and tapped on the name Elaine.

"What do you want?" Elaine asked rudely, not bothering to say 'Hello' or 'Hey how are you?' but that was just the usual cold hearted friend Jasmine had.

"I'm good thanks for asking," Jasmine says sarcastically, while buying an MRT ticket to their school for her brother.

"Yea, yea. I can tell you're pissed. Wait, let me guess you're going to those badminton lessons with you brother again right?" Elaine laughed.

"Mm hmm, you mind coming with me?" Jasmine asked, trying her absolute best to sound sweet and innocent.

"I'd love to but I'm a bit busy here." Elaine said as Jasmine heard someone else talk from the other side but she wasn't able to make out what they were saying.

"Please?" Jasmine begged, boarding the MRT and finding a seat for her and Trent.

"Sorry, got to go! Bye~" Elaine shouted into the phone quickly.

Sighing again, Jasmine laid her head against the back of her seat. Why him? Why do I like him?

"Jazzy, we're here." Trent's voice rang through Jasmine's head as she snapped back to reality.

Woah, that was fast.

-Time skip-

"You sure you just want to sit here?" Trent asked, before leaving Jasmine.

"Yea, I'm good." Jasmine smiled, looking through her news feed on Facebook.

Oh my god, this is so boring. Ugh. Hmmm, he's not here. Maybe I could play a game or two. Jasmine thought, considering the chances of him seeing her play. Oh well. Jasmine shrugged off her worries and made her way to one of the courts, picking up a racket on the way.

"Alright lets play." Jasmine smirked, standing in a stable position before entering her serious game mode. Swiftly hitting each of the shuttlecocks her opponent threw at her, Jasmine easily won the match.

"You're good" A cold voice said behind her.

"W-What?!" Jasmine shrieked, jumping up in shock. Seeing a boy her age with short black hair and glasses stand behind her.

"I-I, um, I'm not good! Aha-" Jasmine protested, shaking her head at an abnormal speed. Oh god no! He's here. He saw me play. Fuck. Russell's here. Russell saw me play. Fuck. Jasmine's thoughts sped through her head as she tried to stay calm.

"You should join the badminton team." Russell said monotoned, before his phone started to ring. WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai hanzai kienai towa ni WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai (urami ni wana dare daun?) WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai hanzai kienai towa ni WHAT'S UP fuanzai ippai.

Death Note huh? Anime fan... maybe I should start watching anime. I mean- Jasmine's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a familiar voice shout from Russell's phone.

"GEGE! WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU TOOK MY MONEY! MY GOD! SERIOUSLY, I HAD TO WORK FOR THAT!" Shouted the familiar voice.

"I only took 50 dollars." Russell said calmly as usual.

"THAT'S LITERALLY HALF OF WHAT I EARNED!" The voice shouted so loud that the whole badminton team was staring at Jasmine and Russell.

"You only earn 100 dollars? Oh well, too bad." Russell mocked.

"YOU BETTER PAY ME BACK DAMMIT OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The voice continued to shout.

"No" Russell continued. Right after he said 'no' Jasmine heard the door slam open and Elaine barging in making her way to Russell.

"Hi Jazzy!" Elaine smiled, before turning to Russell and slapping him, hard.

"What was that? You're related to him?" Jasmine questioned, with a confused look on her face.

"Well yes. Russell's my brother. Well he's technically my adoptive brother" Elaine growled, glaring at Russell who walked away.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!" Jasmine yelled, making everyone on her court stare.

"There are a lot of things in the world that you don't know young one" Elaine said 'wisely' patting Jasmine on the head before turning to the badminton team and shouted "STOP LOOKING! DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO?!"

"You know it's seriously hard to believe that you're the older one." Jasmine mocked as Elaine just simply winked at her knowing that Jasmine was the only one that knew her true form and she was the only one that knew Jasmine's.

-Time Skip-

"I know you like Gege." Elaine stated duly, staring at the ramps in the local skate park. The two demons stat on the edge of a wall that watched over the whole park. Elaine would occasionally laugh every time a skater fell being sadistic as usual.

"Why would you say that?" Jasmine questioned, pretending to be confused but was secretly panicking inside.

"Well its obvious. You're always so awkward around him." Elaine smirked, as Jasmine shook her head slowly glaring at Elaine for a slight second.

"Anyways I have to go," Elaine said, stretching her arms, "My master requires me."

Jasmine nodded as Elaine bit into her thumb and drawing a picture in the floor before vanishing. Is it that obvious? I don't have time for this love thing. Ugh. Human life is so complicated. Jasmine thought before vanishing herself.

Chap 2. (LuLaine based)

"Master, you called?" Elaine smirked, as she bowed in front of her master, Luhan the Runaway Angel. Luhan nodded as he opened a door to another dimension.

"All right, Elaine enter demon form." Luhan ordered calmly, Luhan now was only seen when he was on a mission. Normally Luhan was childish and playful but when he was on a mission he is always dead serious.

"Damn, Lulu, stop being so bossy." Elaine joked, transforming into her demon form. Luhan rolled his eyes before entering his angel form.

"So what do we have to do?" Elaine asked, crouching next to Luhan inspecting her sword.

"We have to steal a forbidden scroll from the emerald temple." Luhan said, stepping into the shining vortex. Hearing the word 'steal' Elaine immediately perked up. Elaine was very sly so stealing was her specialty.

"Shall we go, Lu-ge?" Elaine grinned, jumping into the vortex. The angel followed the wolf into the World of Emeralds. The two fought the guards with no problem as they were both very skilled fighters. Their skills sped up the whole thing as they quickly appeared in front of the gates to where the forbidden scroll was hidden.

"Elaine." Luhan said, there was no need to say more as Elaine knew what to do. Nodding, Elaine exploded the door.

"So now they're sending kids to come steal the scroll, how stupid." A hooded figure mocked.

"I can take you down with my eyes closed." Elaine laughed, unsheathing her sword. The hooded figure stood up gracefully and vanished.

"What? W-Where did he go?" Elaine asked, her eyes widening as Luhan prepared himself for battle.

"I'm right here, child." The figure laughed, his arm transforming into a blade and cutting into Elaine's forearm.

"That's not going to kill me.' Elaine grinned back, licking the cut.

"H-He's a weapon." Luhan stammered softly, his eyes wide. "He's a weapon... with no master."

"Well I guess we'll just have to fight weapon to weapon." Elaine shrugged, jumping up and transforming into a Uchigatana (Japanese sword) landing perfectly in between Luhan's hands. Luhan ran forwards toward the hooded figure but vanished before he got any closer.

"WHAT THE HELL LUHAN?! WE COULD HAVE TAKEN THAT GUY ON!" Elaine yelled, pulling her wolf ears with frustration.

"He was too strong, we're going to need the help of Jazzy." Luhan whimpered, trying to reason with the wolf.

"JAZZY'S MASTER DIED! DON'T YOU REMEMBER? WELL YOU SHOULD CUS' IT WAS OUR FAULT!" Elaine continued to yelled, her eyes turning red.

"Shhh, Uchi 安静," Luhan whispered, placing his hand on the angry wolf, "It's going to be ok." Elaine softened up and stared at the angel with her puppy dog eyes.

"R-Really?" She sniffed, leaning into Luhan.

"She hated Suk Woo anyways." Luhan said, giving Elaine a sadistic smile. Realising, for the thousandth time, that Jasmine hated her master, Elaine began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Just now you were crying and yelling at me about how we let my cousin die." Luhan asked, confusion written all over his face.

"H-HE DIED!" Elaine explained, before going to back to laughing and rolling around on the floor like a crazy old man.

"Ok..." Luhan said, awkwardly walking away.

"Oi! Get back here~" Elaine demanded, turning into a black wolf and chasing after Luhan.


End file.
